


Battered

by Womble1



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Commander Scott, Gen, dont mess with nurses, reference to dometic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Womble1/pseuds/Womble1
Summary: What have you people done to me, a Bruised and Battered Virgil, although that sounds worse than it is.warning reference to domestic abuse,
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Battered

The sun was shining, the sky was clear, there was birdsong in the air, all in all it was a lovely day. Virgil took a deep breath and just enjoyed being off the island for a moment. Admittedly this was only due to a motley collection of scrapes and bruises that had conspired in grounding him, but even so, it was nice to get out. Scott had brought him over to the mainland under the guise of running some errands, but mostly to stop him from still trying to complete maintenance in his battered state. Virgil was content to play along for now, it really was nice to get out and the clement weather seemed to be relaxing Scott too. He had even chilled out enough to let Virgil wander off unattended for a bit. Virgil strolled in the direction of a nearby park, his sunglasses only just covering a rather impressive black eye, and his hand tucked in his jacket pocket to add a little support to a strapped up pulled shoulder. Add in a smattering of impressive bodily bruising and Virgil considered himself “walking wounded”, definitely “walk it off!” territory. Just outside the entrance of the park he spotted an ice cream van pulled up on the wide sidewalk, well, “why not”, he thought, and joined the queue. 

He was absentmindedly contemplating his ice cream choices when a metallic screech yanked him back to the present and he spotted a moped sliding across the pavement on its side towards the line of people having first collided with a lamppost. Virgil acted on instinct and shoved himself in front of the family next to him, attempting to push them out of the moped's path. Instinct can be a wonderful thing, letting your muscles react quicker than your brain to perform those familiar tasks. Unfortunately instinct didn't stop to listen to the brain that was shouting “you don't have your exo suit on you dimwit!”. So on instinct he braced his legs and turned his back on the incoming missile, trying to create a shield. Predictably, he crumpled under the incoming onslaught, the family were safe and there were no other casualties, but that didn't stop Virgil's date with the concrete. He blacked out briefly, and in that time an ambulance was called, he would have tried to stop them, but being passed out took the option out of his hands. Before he knew it he was at the local hospital, having to give Scotts details as next of kin and waiting to see if that ominous feeling in his leg was a break or a sprain.

A nurse was just finishing up a dressing on a shallow cut on his temple courtesy of the concrete, when Scott arrived as a flurry of concern wrapped in an outer layer of firm efficiency, his voice cutting across the hubbub of the triage area. 

“I need to see my operative - I mean , brother” yep, full commander mode was engaged. Virgil ducked his head down to hide a smile, as Scott barreled through the curtain.  
“Report” he said curtly as he clapped eyes on Virgil. The nurse ducked out of the curtain, as Virgil replied his head still bowed.  
“I’m sorry Scott,” his voice was low.

It all started to ring alarm bells for the nurse. Here was a man who was covered in bruises, scratches and scars, that spoke of far more than today's collision with a moped. And now to see him apologizing to the commanding figure who was towering over him as she left, well it all felt off. 

Scott deflated and wrapped his arms around his brothers slumped shoulders and rested his head on the undamaged shoulder 

“You don't have to apologize. What happened? Are you ok? You scared me.” it came out almost a whisper their heads were so close. Virgil gave Scott a quick plot synopsis of his failed attempt to get ice cream.   
"Did you forget you weren't in your exosuit?" Virgil hung his head again "You did, didn't you" a slight nod the only reply.

"I swear you're not leaving my sight again!" his voice was raised again and clearly travelled out into the ward. 

That set a few more bells ringing for the nurse, time for action. She gathered together some equipment and bustled back into the curtained space. It's a brave man who tries to stand in the way of a nurse in full bustle and Scott was easily dispatched to the waiting area. Once she was sure he was safely out of earshot she turned back to her patient. 

"are you OK love?" he had been distractedly gazing at the medical posters on the wall, but on hearing her voice he looked quickly back. 

"uh huh” he gave her a half smile, 

“You know, if you're in any trouble, there are people who can help, you just give me a sign and we can get you somewhere safe” he gave her a puzzled look. What was she talking about? She turned back from flipping through the paperwork listing off all his injuries.

“Nobody should feel scared, this is a safe space” she continued, and then it clicked, Virgil remembered a session in his medical training where they covered spotting signs of abuse, she thought he was the victim of abuse. His eyes went wide as his brain pulled together what the nurse saw. Multiple injuries, dominating commander mode Scott, apologetic Virgil when in truth he just felt bad for worrying Scott. He hoped she hadn't spotted Scotts scabbed knuckles from a climbing rescue last week, or it would look really bad. When he looked at it objectively, it did look bad. He was impressed that she had been brave enough to step up and fling Scott out so confidently when this was how she had seen things. 

“Oh, no, this - ” and he gestured to the list of injuries “it’s all from work,” he added the best smile he could manage on the end to convince her, although the black eye and bandage made it a little wonky.

“Ok love, but you need to know its ok to ask for help if you need it” 

“Oh I'm ok, I have a lot of family looking out for me, including that worry wart out there, he just gets a bit grumpy when family are hurt, but thank you for checking” he added, because he was glad that there were people brave enough to step in when it was required, just as he was glad he himself didn't need it.

There was small cough from outside the curtain as Scott made his presence known, a corner of the curtain was nudged aside just enough to allow a large takeaway coffee cup with Virgil scrawled on the outside to inch its way in.

“I come bearing essential medical supplies for the patient” Scotts voice was muffled by the curtains, but it was still easy to hear the concern in his voice. Virgil glanced at the nurse to try and gage her response before the call of the coffee got too much for him.

“Is it the dark roast?” he demanded  
“Yeeees” the curtain replied  
“No syrups?” the questioning continued  
“I’m offended you have to ask!” was the indignant reply  
“Ok, your offering is accepted” and Virgil eagerly snatched the cup from his brother's grip.  
“I’ll be in the waiting room when you're done”

The nurse was looking between Virgil and the curtain, taking in the scene played out before her as if weighing it in the balance. 

“What is your job?” she asked cautiously

“Search and rescue” Virgil promptly replied, he had found in the past that it was the easiest way to explain it.

“Not ‘crash test dummy’?” she asked with a slight raised eyebrow, whilst tucking away his paperwork.

Virgil chuckled, and started listing off his current batch of scars and their original causes  
“That was a landslide, that one a forest fire, that one a building collapse. This one though” and he pointed to the black eye “this was an old fashioned kitchen cupboard and a large dose of too sleepy to keep my eyes open” He was still chuckling to himself and she found herself joining in.

“Ok, well you clearly do need the warning to look after yourself, otherwise you won't have a kitchen left, you were lucky not to break anything. Although you're likely to end up with some fantastic bruising on your right side and please avoid mopeds in future”

He gave her a mock salute as she handed him a paper back with medicines and spare dressings in. “thank you”

As he hobbled into the waiting area she watched as he whistled to get Scott’s attention, his head whipping up at the sound.  
“Home driver, and don't spare the horses!” he announced with a grin as Scott unfolded himself from the plastic chair.

“Did they give you the pain meds again?” Scott asked as Virgil flamboyantly flung his arm over Scotts shoulder.

“Nope, just high on life oh brother dearest. You worry too much, let's go home!” and he prodded him in the ribs for good measure “Giddy-up!” 

Scott groaned, but didn’t pull himself away from under Virgil's arm, home sounded like a good idea, even if it did mean a journey back with a drugged up and over caffeinated sibling who was out to make trouble.


End file.
